


生活不爆炸

by Kornblume



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 06:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12427098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kornblume/pseuds/Kornblume





	1. chapter 1

正如伊修加德校园论坛瞎扯灌水区“天上的草皮”里某位版主说的那样，没有挂过科的人生不算是完整的人生。  
埃斯蒂尼安深以为然。  
但每学期都挂同一科，还是公共课的情况，他是万万没想到的。  
缴补考费的时候，埃斯蒂尼安前面已经排了一长串，从财务科门口，一直延伸到下一层楼的消防通道。排队的过程中，埃斯蒂尼安听见前前后后有人说：“哎呀，你这学期也挂了？”“对啊，简直太狠了，这课咱们学校就不能取消了？”“不能啊，毕竟我们王牌专业是神学，你瞅瞅神学院那群人，哎哟势头都快压过政法和商院的流氓了。”“……不好意思我是商院的。”“……啊……啊？对不起啊哈哈哈，我不是那个意思……”  
叽喳叽喳叽叽喳。  
想到这段时间都要在准备补考中度过，他本来就有点心烦意乱，加上狭小的空间上方挤满了各种声音，如果对话能实体化，他估摸着这一片人都能给文字压死。烦啊烦，烦得要死，你们这么能扯，咋不见在正教史课上多发言多演讲争取几分免得补考呢？  
对，没错，这么多人，全是来报“伊修加德正教史”这门年挂科率60%的传奇课程补考的。这种一看名字就觉得超无聊，实际听课体验还是超无聊，期中要交小论文，期末要考试而不是考察，考试题目还恶心透顶，70%以上靠死记硬背20%靠灵机应对剩下10%听天由命祈祷蒙的都对一共16页的试卷光是想就觉得头大。  
上学期期末埃斯蒂尼安拿到卷子的瞬间，脑海里全是他那位学霸室友艾默里克的脸。  
凄惨的事情在于，艾默里克是政法的，而埃斯蒂尼安，一个特招生，却莫名其妙进了环境与自然资源学院——俗称的“地理系”。那段时间学校抓作弊又抓得厉害，学校内各个打印店天天站着执勤老师监视这些熊学生有没有跑去让老板缩印，导致一大批小抄计划流产，考试的时候全方位巡逻检查，监考老师烦学生也烦，然而作弊率的确大大降低，相应的，挂科率如当今股市行情，蹭蹭上涨，真是情势大好，来年补考。  
那天考完正教史他俩去吃饭时，艾默里克看他一脸愁云惨淡，颇为同情地叹了口气，跑去小窗给他买了盘青椒炒肉丝端过来，说：“没事，下学期补考就成，补考通过率还是很高的。”那会儿埃斯蒂尼安在心里说，你一从不挂科的特等奖学金优等生，怎么会懂我心里的苦？但是肉丝在前，烦恼得往后靠，埃斯蒂尼安吃了口肉丝，静静地放下筷子。  
玛德，食堂师傅是天生味痴吧，这特么满口盐味真的能吃？！  
想着想着，他愈加悲愤，当时就掏出手机给不知去了哪儿的奥尔什方发短信：  
【伊修加德好室友，你再不回来，我就要被食堂摧残致死了。】  
上天仿佛听见了他的内心野兽的咆哮，第二年开学奥尔什方就回来了，回来当天还给他俩炖了锅香气四溢的汤，整个雪景2幢都能闻到那个香味，埃斯蒂尼安恨不得捧着锅喝干净，其间被奥尔什方多次打手：“别急啊，现在喝光了我们一会儿喝啥？”埃斯蒂尼安叼着筷子闷闷地说：“厨房总算有了用武之地，再也不用天天煮速冻食品了。”  
回忆结束，埃斯蒂尼安看了眼队伍，差不多快到财务科门口了，阴霾已久的心情总算有了些微好转。他缴完费走出行政楼，漫步在校园的路上，觉得天空是那么蓝，树木是那么绿，空气是那么清新，迎面跑来的人也让他觉得顺眼又充满活力——  
还没反应过来是怎么回事，埃斯蒂尼安怀里就多了个沉甸甸的物体。  
他低头一看，是台笔记本电脑。  
纵然是体育特长生，埃斯蒂尼安也被现在的情况搞蒙了，这人莫名其妙塞给自己一台电脑撒腿就跑是个什么状况？  
他不假思索，拔腿就追：“喂！你的电脑！”  
对方一听，脚步竟然还变快了，埃斯蒂尼安满头雾水：“同学！你的电脑！”  
而就在这时，自他身后传来有人跑动的脚步声，并且不带回头都能听出杀气，仿佛千里追凶仇人相见，埃斯蒂尼安抱着电脑愣愣地回头，直接就被抓着衣服来了个猝不及防的过肩摔。  
——卧槽？！！！  
摔他的人已经稳稳接住了埃斯蒂尼安脱手的笔记本，居高临下冷冰冰地看着他：“还敢不敢抢了？”  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己当时应该说清楚情况，或者继续一脸懵逼状况外的。然而突然被人逮着摔地上，还被这种语气质问，他脾气蹭地就上来了，当时就特别爆炸地回了句：“你神经病吗？抢你东西的人早跑了，要不是我你这台破电脑刚刚就没了！”  
有时候一场误会往往就是一句话的事情，很久之后埃斯蒂尼安想起他和伊塞勒初次正儿八经见面的情况，真的有点明白什么叫“冤家路窄”。  
那会儿他和伊塞勒两个精你喷我我喷你，站在行政楼附近的花园里为这件事吵了差不多一小时，还吸引了部分群众围观现场，要不是埃斯蒂尼安意识到自己上课快迟到，他们俩指不定能撕一下午还不带重样的。  
走的时候埃斯蒂尼安激了伊塞勒一句：“有那闲工夫跟我吵怎么不报警去？你可别是政法院的，多丢人！”  
说完他扬长而去，并没有听清伊塞勒在他背后说什么——他当时连伊塞勒名字都不知道，以为自己碰上个女流氓，糟心一下就完事了。  
然后行星地理开课十分钟，老师就说，下面欢迎9班的伊塞勒同学为大家展示地貌演变部分。  
埃斯蒂尼安眼睁睁地就看着刚才跟他吵架的妹子抱着那台差点完蛋的小破电脑上去了。  
……什么竟然是一个院系的？！  
愣了几秒埃斯蒂尼安忽然意识到，他好像不止一次见过伊塞勒，只是多数时候他在下边儿犯困打瞌睡玩手机，人伊塞勒在讲台上各种展示PPT。所幸他们不是同班同学，否则此时就该出现艾默里克式受伤.jpg：都一年了，你竟然还记不住自己同学的脸和名字！  
说到这里，他也是前不久才彻底把艾默里克记牢了，也亏得艾默里克性格不错，在埃斯蒂尼安以“那谁”“喂”“你”等代号称呼自己后还能跟他做朋友。连室友都记不住的人，还指望他去记住同学？  
上边儿伊塞勒大概是讲完了，底下同学们报以掌声，埃斯蒂尼安不经意抬头，正好和伊塞勒的视线来了个直接接触。  
伊塞勒当时脸色就变了。  
还好这是在课上，不然照伊塞勒那表情，埃斯蒂尼安怀疑她会直接操起话筒砸向自己，一边砸一边喊：“瞧把你能的，你咋不上天呢？”  
事实上校体队的埃斯蒂尼安还真能上天，除开投标枪，他还能跳高跳远跳上跳下，有回他托奥尔什方给他买了吃的，后者刚走到训练场下面，还没上那一段梯子，埃斯蒂尼安眼尖瞅见了他，直接ber的一下蹦到了奥尔什方跟前。奥尔什方措手不及，差点把那碗饺子扣埃斯蒂尼安脑袋上，哭笑不得：“你这饺子差点就没戏了知道吗？”  
埃斯蒂尼安饿得慌啊，端过来唏哩呼噜就开吃，他的教练雅伯里克站在训练场门口怒喊：“艾伦！你咋又吃上了！”  
埃斯蒂尼安回头举着筷子晃了晃：“马上就好！”  
说完三下五除二把那碗饺子连汤带料吞下去，转身兔子似的蹿回训练场，晚上回去才想起给奥尔什方说谢谢。  
奥尔什方大概也是个某些方面神经很粗的，加上那段时间他一直不知道在忙啥，除开经常窝在学生会只有睡觉时间会回来的艾默里克，奥尔什方简直叫做神龙见首不见尾，心思飞出大气层，压根就没介意这事。不过他倒是对埃斯蒂尼安说了句：“以后饿了就翻冰箱，实在不行，喏，农院那块菜地就在咱们楼下，你懂的。”  
农院的同学们苦啊。  
扯远了点，能上天的埃斯蒂尼安显然是觉得伊塞勒的瞪眼攻击十分弱鸡，于是他特不屑地冷哼一声，冲着伊塞勒挑衅地笑笑。  
要是怒气能实体化，伊塞勒那一头长发都能炸成刺。  
她愤愤地看了埃斯蒂尼安一眼，回座位上坐下后，再也没搭理过来自教室末端的挑衅，埃斯蒂尼安觉着也差不多了，再者跟女孩子计较显得自己太没气量，于是也掏出笔来有事没事地记个笔记安心听课。  
但老天似乎很想让他们俩分个胜负来，下一堂地质勘测课上分课题研究组，埃斯蒂尼安竟然和伊塞勒组队了。  
这下真是仇人相见分外眼红，磨刀霍霍向对方。  
老教授走过来敲敲他们几个围着的桌子：“你们这组谁是组长啊？”  
埃斯蒂尼安一般都是默不作声低调做人混学分的一类，加上伊塞勒怎么看都是个学霸类型，于是想当然地觉得组长该是伊塞勒。  
然而伊塞勒对着老教授微微一笑，说：“我们大家都觉得，埃斯蒂尼安同学当组长不错。”  
……Excuse me？！！  
埃斯蒂尼安懵逼again，环视剩下几位同学，大家纷纷对他露出和善的笑意。  
老教授看了眼埃斯蒂尼安，放心地点头，在本子上写上埃斯蒂尼安的名字：“小伙子，加油啊，你们全组的性命——啊不是，期末成绩就交给你了。”  
这时候埃斯蒂尼安很想用那种地摊言情小说里霸道总裁的语气对伊塞勒说一句：“女人，你这是在打火，呸，玩火。”  
可是话到嘴边转了几圈，他头疼地捂住脸：“好吧，说说看，你们都有什么想法？”  
伊塞勒说：“植物地理不错，正巧我认识一个研一的学长可以带带我们，大家后面做起报告来也会轻松许多。”  
埃斯蒂尼安尽量保持正常语气：“那可以跟那位学长见个面咯。”  
当天下午他们就在伊塞勒的带领下与学长见面，埃斯蒂尼安是最后一个到的，到了集合地点他环视一周，对伊塞勒皱皱眉：“喂，你说的学长呢？怎么把你弟带这儿来了？”  
空气顿时陷入迷之沉默。  
伊塞勒深吸一口气，克制住与埃斯蒂尼安对掐的欲望，保持微笑咬牙切齿：“埃斯蒂尼安同学，我身边这位就是要带我们做课题的学长，不是我弟弟。”  
“你好，我是阿尔菲诺，萨雷安大学过来的交流生。”伊塞勒的“弟弟”向他伸出手，表情十分友好，“实际上诸位比较年长，所以不用叫我学长，直接叫名字就可以了。多多指教哦。”  
尴尬啊尴尬，不在尴尬中爆发，就在尴尬中……躺下吧。

【待续】


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本栏目由 刷了一星期终于出衣服可是帽子出的时候CD已经用掉了的大型划水FATE魔航船 毫无动力地赞助。

让埃斯蒂尼安养东西，他其实是拒绝的。  
他的全名应该是埃斯•养啥死啥•蒂尼安。  
然而阿尔菲诺学长说，为了让大家更加深刻地了解植物地理，所以不如愉快地养养盆栽吧！群众兴致高涨下，埃斯蒂尼安一个人反对也无济于事，他还在琢磨从宿舍背后的农村菜地里顺手牵个茄子拿回去塞饭盒里再撒点土蒙混过关的时候，以伊塞勒为首的组员们便强行撺掇他一块儿去了花鸟市场，埃斯蒂尼安秉持着啥好养就养啥的理念，买了一小盆仙人球。  
港真，他自己都怀疑能不能让这一小盆仙人球活到下个月。  
其他组员买花买草买啥的都有，有个二愣子居然想把市场里那棵桃树抱回去养，埃斯蒂尼安充分发挥了一组之长应有的威严，只瞪了他一眼对方就偃旗息鼓乖乖地去旁边买了……一条金鱼。  
一条金鱼？！  
那名组员解释道，养金鱼跟养植物一个意思，都是看能不能活过第二天的生物。  
说得好有道理，但你还是不能养金鱼。  
埃斯蒂尼安黑着脸随手拿过一个小花盆塞给他，对方瞅着土里的小嫩芽乐呵半天，高高兴兴付了钱走了。埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起什么，转头问老板那盆是什么植物。  
老板十分忧愁地仰望天空，仿佛要在伊修加德长时间被阴云占据的天空里看出点阳光来：“那是我女儿种的豆芽。”  
哈哈哈哈哈哈哈真好笑。  
埃斯蒂尼安抽了抽嘴角：“你开玩笑的吧？”  
老板保持着明媚忧伤的四十五度角，语调也是那么明媚忧伤：“没有。那就是一株豆芽，我女儿她们的家庭作业。”  
“家庭作业你还卖掉？！”  
“她现在养狗去了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安忍住翻白眼的欲望，转身离开的同时祈祷那位组员从来就没见过豆芽。  
他本来以为这事就完了。  
万万没想到，阿尔菲诺看大家都买好植物之后，高兴地点头，接着让埃斯蒂尼安承担起了养活全组植物的重担。  
要我保证大家的期末分数就很困难了，现在居然要我养植物？！  
埃斯蒂尼安把内心疯狂的弹幕吐槽压下，心不甘情不愿地接过组员们的小盆栽。  
伊塞勒见状，在边上凉凉地说：“你行不行啊？不行我来。”  
“……”埃斯蒂尼安觉得伊塞勒不是这样的精。  
所以他清了清嗓子，一本正经：“当然行，我可是体队的。”  
最先反应过来的组员“红红火火”地笑得蹲在地上，接下来其他人陆续领会，纷纷露出“噫——”的表情，连阿尔菲诺都在笑而不语，只有伊塞勒仍旧懵逼，莫名其妙看着周围其他人。  
不过大家都是成年人了，有的事再想两秒就能get到点。  
伊塞勒明白埃斯蒂尼安话中含义之后，毫不留情地送去眼刀：“没个正经！”  
埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩，正打算把盆栽都搬回宿舍时伊塞勒又叫住他：“等等。”  
“又怎么了？”他左右手都提满了装小盆栽的口袋，现在只想快点回去把它们全都放下。  
伊塞勒犹疑几秒，说：“看你也不像会养花的，这是我和阿尔菲诺的手机号，有什么问题问我们就行。”说完她把那张写着号码的便利贴撕下来想递给埃斯蒂尼安，然而对方伸手示意已经没法接住了，伊塞勒左看右看，最后伸手“啪”地一声把贴纸贴在了埃斯蒂尼安脑门上。  
“……”  
“……”  
他俩对视片刻，伊塞勒辩解道：“我没有觉得你发际线高脑门还大！”  
“我有问你这个吗？”埃斯蒂尼安差点气结，“你就不能贴别的地方？！”  
“你的衣服粘性不好！”  
“放衣服口袋里啊你傻吗！”  
“光、光天化日我怎么好意思翻你衣服口袋啊！”  
“说得好像晚上你就敢翻似的！”  
“我为什么要晚上翻你口袋啊！”  
“我怎么知道！万一你想找点惊喜呢？！”  
“埃斯蒂尼安！”  
“干什么！”  
“你为什么老是跟我吵！”  
“说起来你可能不信，每次都是你先开始的！”  
阿尔菲诺忽然觉得太阳穴突突直跳，他一边说着“好了好了”一边把这俩精分开：“就不占用大家的时间了，回去吧回去吧都回去吧。”  
围观群众一脸兴趣索然，打过招呼便各回各家，伊塞勒和埃斯蒂尼安互瞪几秒，眼看又要开吵——  
“哎呀！”阿尔菲诺一拍手掌，“伊塞勒，你上次说的那家书店在哪儿，我们去看看吧！”  
于是，一场无聊的小学生吵嘴大赛被又阿尔菲诺扼杀在了摇篮里。  
……为什么是“又”呢？

埃斯蒂尼安在公寓内侍弄花草时，艾默里克满脸莫名其妙，显然觉得埃斯蒂尼安不像是会做这些事的类型，多问了几句触及埃斯蒂尼安的伤心事，在白发精灵感叹着“山下的女人是老虎”之后迅速奔向自习室溜之大吉，等埃斯蒂尼安BLABLA抱怨完艾默里克挖走公寓大厨奥尔什方去学生会当苦力简直不人道的行为之后，他转身一看，沙发上早就没了五好青年的身影。  
啧。  
埃斯蒂尼安对这种学霸行径表示了唾弃。  
当然，期末的时候艾默里克又是伊修加德好室友了。  
他看着那些才浇完水的花花草草，心中蓦地生出一片柔软来，仿佛它们触动了心灵，让他与自然更亲近。  
然后他掏出手机，对着便利贴上的好吗迅速给阿尔菲诺打了个电话。  
没接。  
再打。  
还是没接。  
万不得已，埃斯蒂尼安真不想给伊塞勒打电话，他也不知道为啥他俩撞一块儿总是能吵出思维吵出鲜，明明某些事根本毫无撕点。  
好吧，看情况还是得给伊塞勒打电话了。  
奇奇怪怪的彩铃持续几秒后，那边传来伊塞勒一贯的冷淡声线：“你好。”  
“喂，冰女，是我。”埃斯蒂尼安完全没意识到自己把暗地里给伊塞勒起的绰号叫出口了，“我有个问题啊，刚刚我好像浇水太多，它们都浮起来了……”  
“你说什么？！”伊塞勒听上去就要炸。  
“你这个女人急什么啊，我说，我给花浇水太多——”  
“不是！前面半句！你叫我什么？！”  
埃斯蒂尼安沉默几秒，脸不红心不跳：“伊塞勒同学。”  
那边伊塞勒哼了一声，说：“倒出去啊，你是想让植物被淹死吗？”  
“倒出去也没用吧，土壤全都浸乱了。”  
“那就换土。”  
“开什么玩笑，其他的还行，我的仙人球——”埃斯蒂尼安目光停住了。  
他的仙人球，目前，正漂浮在小小的花盆里，如同失去了根。  
——这特么压根就没有根啊！！！  
埃斯蒂尼安难以置信，他用右手拇指和食指捻住仙人球的一根刺，然后把它提了起来。  
是的，没错，它就是一个标准的仙人球，而且重量非常的轻，非常的……假。  
“你的仙人球怎么了？不会浮起来了吧？”伊塞勒在电话那头讽刺道。  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己此时此刻分外冷静：“是浮起来了。因为它是个假球。比乌尔达哈国家足球队还假。”

对于花钱买了个仙人球模具的事，埃斯蒂尼安并没有往心里去。  
人生在世，哪能不买到假货呢？何况那个仙人球，颜色那么深，刺做得那么认真，不小心碰到还会“嗷”地一声捂着手叫出来——不信的话他可以再让奥尔什方摸一次。  
伊塞勒却很在意这件事，当即就叫埃斯蒂尼安把所有盆栽通通转交给了她，然后问埃斯蒂尼安需不需要再去一次花草市场。  
埃斯蒂尼安根本就不想再养任何东西，果断拒绝了伊塞勒，奔赴打工地点继续勤工俭学。  
要是可以的话，他想把口袋里震动不停的手机和面前这个哇哇大哭的熊孩子一道扔出店外。  
前者是他攒了半年的钱买的，舍不得；后者算是客人，扔不得。  
我怎么就那么想不通，非得跑到这个“儿童天地”打工呢？  
埃斯蒂尼安拿着那张已经破损的画纸，保持和善的笑容继续哄孩子：“我们换一张好不好？你看，这张新画纸更好啊？”  
“哇——我不嘛——我就要那张！我就要！”  
熊孩子继续哭喊，一咕噜就下了地，手脚并用翻来滚去，仿佛沸水中的双X王中王。  
埃斯蒂尼安想，自己能哄他五分钟已经耐心很足了。  
于是他蹲下身，跟逮小鸡似的一把揪住小孩的衣襟，保持微笑：“乖，听话，不然哥哥会喂你吃下这张画的。”  
世界在这一瞬间安静了。  
手机停止躁动，熊孩子停止哭泣。  
几分钟后，埃斯蒂尼安帮他收拾书包，挥挥手送他离开，那孩子走出店门，距离埃斯蒂尼安大约几米远，突然一边狂奔一边嚎啕大哭：“坏大叔！又凶又坏！哇——”  
埃斯蒂尼安肯定自己的杀气都蔓延到了方圆十米内，他面无表情，环视一周，确定那些视线都从他身上移开后，这才关上店门走了进去。  
二十出头的大叔，呵呵哒。  
离下班还有十分钟时，店里又来了两名客人。  
埃斯蒂尼安对着账目头也不抬：“您好，本店不为十四岁以上孩子提供服务。”  
“我知道。”  
对方笑着回答。  
……这声音，怎么这么像阿尔菲诺？  
埃斯蒂尼安抬头，悚然。  
阿尔菲诺笑盈盈地看着他，身边站着对周围一切充满惊奇之色的伊塞勒，最诡异的是伊塞勒怀里还抱着个……毛色杂白杂黄，翻着死鱼眼的，长翅膀的……海狸？！  
“埃斯蒂尼安，你竟然是这么有爱心有童心的人啊！”伊塞勒感叹道，“莫古你说呢？”  
伊塞勒怀里的东西挣扎两下：“库啵！”  
玛德这玩意儿还会说话！太毁三观了！  
埃斯蒂尼安缓了半天才找回思路：“你们怎么找到我的？”  
“我们去训练场找到雅伯里克老师问了问，他很热情地给我们指了路呢。”阿尔菲诺点点头，“雅伯里克先生真是位好老师！”  
当然，我回去一定会跟他好好谈谈。  
埃斯蒂尼安合拢账本：“所以你们找我有什么事？”  
阿尔菲诺露出深切的关心之情：“我听伊塞勒说，你的仙人球死了你很难过，所以想过来帮帮你。”  
埃斯蒂尼安瞥了伊塞勒一眼，对方已经抱着那个奇怪的生物在店内转来转去了。  
“谢谢啊，我觉得死了个仙人球并没有什么。”更何况那压根就是个模具。  
伊塞勒怀里的东西不知道看见了什么，“库啵库啵”个不停。  
阿尔菲诺很坚持：“埃斯蒂尼安，难过的话一定要说出来，我们会帮你的，毕竟能聚在一起不容易。”  
“我真的没事，如果有必要我再去买一盆植物好了。”  
那个生物挣脱伊塞勒的怀抱，冲向店内盛满糖果的玻璃罐子，然后——  
“库啵！”  
“莫古！”  
埃斯蒂尼安眼中坠落的糖果罐仿佛成了慢镜头，它携带着孩子们喜欢的甜食，缓慢地、缓慢地向下倾倒，最后碎成满地玻璃渣。  
“啊……”阿尔菲诺转过头去，伊塞勒终于成功把那只生物拽了下来紧紧抱在胸前。  
她看着埃斯蒂尼安，紧张地说：“莫古不是故意的！我会照价赔偿的！”  
埃斯蒂尼安看看她，看看那只仍旧不安分的生物，又看看阿尔菲诺。  
“库啵！”  
那只生物继续嚷嚷道。  
心如止水，埃斯蒂尼安，心如止水。  
“滚出去。”埃斯蒂尼安最后挤出一丝扭曲的笑容，“如果你不想看到我烧烤那只海狸的话。”  
啊，心如止水。

【待续】


	3. Chapter 3

【忘忧骑士亭•活动讨论区】  
楼主：今年的校园祭要开始啦！大家今年有没有什么料要爆呀！  
查看回复•点赞•举报•分享

2L：就你们新闻系的事儿多，成天想着“料”，讨论区的谣言三分之二都是你们系的。  
3L 回复 2L：同学咋说话的？这锅我们新闻系不接啊，而且人家楼主就问了句有什么有趣的事情爆料，至于这么大反应吗？  
4L：咳，校学生会某部门成员悄悄地路过，并表示今年的开幕式上会有某个人做出令学生会全员傻眼的事情。  
5L 回复3L：我说错了吗？就是你们新闻系的锅。  
6L：上来就有撕逼看，前排吃瓜，顺便，那位给新闻系甩锅的同学，其实要论谣言传播地……神学院的不是更多吗？  
7L：你们知道每年的开幕式学生会会长艾默里克都在干嘛吗？他一般都在低头拿手机打消消乐呢。  
8L：楼上说的一点都不新鲜，要我说今年校园祭开幕式上的“料”还是挺多的，比如今年扎彩球的不是本科生，是研究生院的某位帅哥。  
9L：卧槽，帅哥，哪里哪里？速速交出信息！  
10L 回复 9L：别想了，人家有主，对方还是校董会那几位家里的。  
11L：什么，是带刺儿的玫瑰花呢，还是独角兽呢，还是堡垒呢，还是铃铛呢？  
12L：我选堡垒。  
13L 回复 12L：卧槽，那个谁？！那个谁和那个谁？！卧槽，不是前段时间那个谁还剪了人家农院院长精心培养的花去追姑娘表白吗，气得农院院长和整个农院联手追杀，这么快又不要姑娘改搞gay啦？  
14L：楼上这就不懂行情了吧，当初他们在本科就闪瞎一片了，只是最近才公开化透明化，the one懂吗？  
15L：我有个问题，既然换成研究生院的那个谁来了，也就是说，咱们本科生这边预定的人被换下来了？  
16L：嗯，据可靠情报称，是要跟学习小组的人去外地考察，得过段时间回来。  
17L：明面上说是考察，实际上不想在校园祭里疯吧。去年大家玩得太疯，火都烧到对家去了，听说那谁当时杠对家小BOSS差点把人杠没了。  
18L：哈哈哈哈，毕竟苍天龙骑。

 

今年的伊修加德校园祭活动，埃斯蒂尼安是拒绝的。  
他向来都不喜欢往人群扎堆的地方跑，更何况这玩起来压根就没个下限的校园祭。  
去年校园祭他本着“来都来了，就看一下”的心态，最后竟然发展到翻墙跑酷往宿敌学校里面丢烟雾弹的地步。在事情即将演变成双方人员聚众斗殴的恶性事件前，埃斯蒂尼安当时站出去，指着对方小头目说，敢不敢单挑？输了伊修加德这边赔礼道歉，赢了对方不予追究。  
那个小头目估计也是觉得埃斯蒂尼安没个几斤几两，点头就应了。  
他们俩打起来的时候伊修加德这边有学生是打算看情况不对就报警的，谁知道埃斯蒂尼安竟然赢了，虽然这一做法明显有点杀敌一千自损八百的意味，但成功杀了杀对方的气焰，正如当年某任校长之子哈尔德拉斯那样，埃斯蒂尼安被见证这一切的同学们当做了勇士，还给他挂了个“苍天龙骑”的名号。  
这事校方领导层知道后没有任何表示，不声不响地盖了过去，不过在学期末评优的时候多给了埃斯蒂尼安一个名额。倒是埃斯蒂尼安的养父兼教练雅伯里克知道后把他一通好说，接着就是冷战，埃斯蒂尼安索性在外面找了份包吃包住的兼职磨到新学期开学，雅伯里克再看到他时表情变了好几次，最后他长叹一声，掏出测试表写上埃斯蒂尼安的名字：“愣着干什么，做准备活动去啊！”  
埃斯蒂尼安耸耸肩，走进训练场。  
顾及去年的种种事件，埃斯蒂尼安说什么都不想再掺和了，巧的是他们小组的成员纷纷表示想趁着校园祭这段时间去看看那个才被发现的特殊地貌，可以的话以后毕业论文就有好材料了。  
这个理由倒是不错的。  
埃斯蒂尼安打定主意，说走就走，推了校方的开幕式出席邀请，收拾好背包跟着小组成员一块儿闪人。  
他走之前犹豫再三，最后在冰箱门上留了个字条，让他那两位室友别把他的布丁给吃光了。  
人也可以为食亡啊！尤其是吃货！  
在小组成员集合的地点等了半个多小时，他们最后一位成员伊塞勒终于来了。  
埃斯蒂尼安从低头玩手机的状态切换为抬头点人的状态，然后被伊塞勒携带的东西震了一震。  
“喂，带这么多东西干嘛，我们是去考察，又不是旅游。”  
伊塞勒以门内看外行的鄙夷眼神看着他：“你以为女孩子都像你，不讲究护理不讲究整洁？”  
“这跟整洁没关系好吗，阿尔菲诺你说，她是不是看上去像搬家？”埃斯蒂尼安嗤笑一声，转向阿尔菲诺。  
“……呃，这个……”小学长左顾右盼，说，“反正我们大家都在，伊塞勒要是拿不动了，我们可以帮忙呀。”  
埃斯蒂尼安难以置信。  
阿尔菲诺笑了笑：“要尊重女性呀，埃斯蒂尼安。”  
我哪有不尊重她了？！埃斯蒂尼安放弃地摇摇头，点完人数后宣布出发。  
他本来是想在大巴上好好补个觉的。  
似梦非梦间，埃斯蒂尼安仿佛听见了“库啵库啵”的声音。  
……是梦吧。啊，一定是梦。  
耳边传来女孩子小声惊呼“好可爱”“好软”“软乎乎的”等诸如此类的话语，埃斯蒂尼安在朦胧中反应两秒，倏然睁开眼睛。

——“伊塞勒！！！考察严禁携带任何宠物！！！海狸更不行！！！”  
这下就很尴尬了。

上回那只长残的海狸打破糖果罐的情景历历在目，即便伊塞勒已经去重新买了个糖果罐回来赔给店里，埃斯蒂尼安还是挨了老板一顿训斥，从那以后，他看见任何海狸状生物都充满了敌意。  
“莫古不是宠物！”伊塞勒认真地辩解，“莫古是我的好朋友！”  
埃斯蒂尼安并不想跟伊塞勒讨论这个话题。  
埃斯蒂尼安劈手夺过了莫古力。  
埃斯蒂尼安打算把莫古力从天窗位置扔出去，莫古力恐慌了。  
莫古力发动“咬咬”攻击，埃斯蒂尼安HP-10。  
伊塞勒站起身跟埃斯蒂尼安抢夺莫古力。  
由于伊塞勒和埃斯蒂尼安动作过大，前来劝架的阿尔菲诺吃到了他们两人的攻击。  
阿尔菲诺HP为负。  
阿尔菲诺被 埃斯蒂尼安 和 伊塞勒 打倒了。

“对不起，都是我的错。”伊塞勒满脸愧疚，语气诚恳。  
阿尔菲诺勉强笑笑：“没事，也是我不小心。”  
“哼，早点把那只海狸收起来不就好了？”埃斯蒂尼安看着自己被咬伤的手指，好在只是破了皮。  
“明明是你先从我这里把莫古抢走，我才会——”伊塞勒大概意识到继续争执意义不大，不满地“哼”了一声，专心为阿尔菲诺处理额头上的伤口。  
嘁，女人。埃斯蒂尼安从组员手中接过水来递给阿尔菲诺：“给。”  
阿尔菲诺对他道谢之后对伊塞勒说：“我没事了，伊塞勒，一点小伤，你回去坐着吧，接下来的路段可能会十分颠簸，大家请系好安全带。”  
“既然这样……好吧。”伊塞勒扶着椅背站起身，埃斯蒂尼安见她仍旧瞪着自己，无所谓地说道：“我可不想再跟你吵了啊。”  
“谁想跟你吵？”伊塞勒站在他面前，满脸不快，“你挡着我了。”  
埃斯蒂尼安这才意识到自己站在车内走道正中间，于是有点小尴尬地往后退了两步。  
伊塞勒看见他这个举动，又气又好笑：“你就不能侧着身让我吗？”  
“哦。”一定是吵完架大脑供氧不足导致犯傻了。埃斯蒂尼安侧过身体，保证伊塞勒能安全通过的同时又不会产生过多的接触。  
女孩从他身边经过的时候，埃斯蒂尼安嗅到了她身上淡淡的香味，像是冰莲。  
埃斯蒂尼安觉得自己不该多嘴的。  
“伊塞勒，你洗衣液冰莲味儿的？”  
此话一出，全车蜜汁沉默。  
完了，尴尬了。埃斯蒂尼安干咳一声，试图解释：“我认识的一位老奶奶也用这个味的洗衣液，洗完衣服还挺香的。”  
伊塞勒的脸色在以肉眼可见的速度变黑。  
她盯着埃斯蒂尼安的眼睛，像是从齿缝里挤出话来那般：“谢谢啊，我这是香水，不是洗、衣、液。”  
“什么，香水味道跟洗衣液一样？”埃斯蒂尼安下意识地追问道。  
前排的阿尔菲诺闻言，痛不欲生地抬起双手，捂住了脸。

 

【忘忧骑士亭•社交区】  
楼主：为什么女孩子喜欢用跟洗衣液味道一样的香水？被认出来之后还不高兴？不是很懂你们女人。  
查看回复•点赞•举报•分享

2L：楼主Excuse me？！！你是直男吧？！！  
3L：玛德智障。  
4L：我最烦的就是LZ这种KY，不懂不要乱说好吗？洗衣液都来了，有毒吧。  
5L：就算人家姑娘用的是洗衣液同款味道的香水，你也不要当着她面说啊，不是很懂你们直男。  
6L：来来来，都来看了都来看了，这是一道送命题啊！  
7L：LZ，希望这话不是你对你女朋友说的。

【待续】


	4. Chapter 4

【奇异世界】  
主题：大家都来说一说咱们学校的怪谈呀(｡･∀･)  
内容：RT，来学校这么久了，还没听到几个怪谈，感觉有点不对呀233333有没有知道的朋友，来说说看？

点击展开回复

神不在的世界：我听学长讲过一个“湖边的女人”，说是傍晚去咱们学校那个人工湖溜达能从走过不去的那边看到一个穿红色碎花连衣裙的女人，然后你走路时能感觉她在看你，仔细看过去她就不见了。不知道是不是真的，我去了几次都没遇到，但有同学说见到过。  
安非他命：药理系跟外语系教学楼是连通的，偶尔我们药理系的要去外语系那栋教学楼顶层上课，就在我们上课的那间教室旁边，有一间连窗户都钉死了的教室，墙上还挂着“翻译室8”的牌子。走廊尽头就只有那间被封死的教室了，对面是墙，什么都没有。然后有天有个药理系的班上课上到晚上十点多，大家走得差不多时，有个同学折返拿手机，可能点开外语学习软件了，手机就自动冒出一句打招呼的话，然后那个同学就听见从隔壁废弃教室里传来有人说话的声音，而且听上去像是把刚才手机发出的话翻译过来了……  
阿泽玛之玫瑰：楼上那个我知道！说是早年有个议员在里面过劳死了，从此之后灵魂都被困在那里，有人路过那间教室并说外语的话那个鬼魂就会帮着翻译，还会帮着修正发音hhhhhh。   
我头上有犄角：哈哈哈哈哈还帮翻译，这鬼也是闲得没事做！你们编故事的可真逗！  
玄能救非：神学院的怪谈才多呢，随便讲一个都能吓死你们。  
银色十字架：↑把你能的，那你咋不讲啊？  
玄能救非：讲就讲，神学院两个图书馆你们知道吧，老图书馆以前发生过藏尸案，就是有对情侣吵架，一方把另一方杀了塞进图书馆角落的书架里，拿书本掩盖，后来案子破了人被抓了正要把受害人遗体火化的时候，尸体不见了。这件事被媒体拿去说了好久，警方那边被罚了一大批人……然后后来，有同学在老图书馆找书，不知怎么就找到当时那个藏尸体的书架了，刚把书拿下两本，就看到一双眼睛，在书本背后看着他。他把图书馆管理员喊过来时，那里除了书和书架之外，什么都没有了。所以嘛，神学院才新开了个图书馆，老图书馆都没几个学生会去的，不信你问神学院的学生去！  
真相不止一个：神叨叨的，真是夏天到了！

 

夏天到了。  
埃斯蒂尼安身心俱疲地倒在旅店床上时这么想到。  
他们小组的人像是有用不完的精力，这几天在山里跑来跑去，又捡石头又挖土，还有撬岩壁的、刨植物的，要是每人能携带一个异世界空间，埃斯蒂尼安估计他们会把这些山都装回去。前两天在山里扎帐篷的时候，他们遇到过蛇，遇到过熊，还遇到过大蜘蛛和跳蚤，能活着从山里出来真是福大命大，尤其队伍里还有那么些个不怕死的，特别想跟大自然交朋友，看到这些毒虫猛兽，不仅不躲，还笑呵呵地往上凑。要不是埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺赶紧拦下，这会儿他们都该上新闻了：多名大学生惨死山中，疑外出旅行遭猛兽袭击。  
今天组里还有几个人异想天开的想去山顶露宿看星星，埃斯蒂尼安说什么都不同意了，搬出组长的名号把众人赶到了半山腰的民宿旅店里，想着今晚总算可以睡个安稳觉，不禁长舒口气。  
阿尔菲诺跟他一个房间，其他组员也三三两两选好房间住了进去，不过只有伊塞勒和另一位女同学，因为旅店房间比较紧张，住进了走廊尽头倒数第二间房。  
于是就有些人给两个女孩讲些怪力乱神的事，伊塞勒没什么反应，另一位女同学几乎要吓坏了，说什么都不肯住那间房，跑去跟别的女生挤一块儿。  
埃斯蒂尼安心里翻了个白眼，看了看自己和阿尔菲诺房里的电话号，写给伊塞勒：“晚上把门窗锁好，这里二楼，要小心。还有，如果晚上有奇怪的人敲门，不要开门，给我们打电话。”  
伊塞勒表情古怪地接过那张纸：“行了，又不是三岁小孩，你们干嘛这么紧张。”  
“小心谨慎总没错呀。”阿尔菲诺笑笑，“埃斯蒂尼安也是个很温柔的人嘛，看起来大家以后关系都会不错。”  
“我只是不想再遇到什么意外，”埃斯蒂尼安倚在门框上，揉着眉心，“好端端的调查旅行节外生枝就非我本意了。”  
他们三个人你看我我看你，看来看去埃斯蒂尼安觉得浑身不自在，说句“我去洗澡”就转身进了房间，留下阿尔菲诺跟伊塞勒在原地，也不知他们俩还聊了什么。

[222室今天也有这么帅]  
SD喵：不出意外应该明天回来，冰箱里还有吃的吗？  
奥尔什方很困：天啊！是我们英俊帅气玉树临风风流倜傥潇洒走一回的室草埃斯蒂喵！你明天要回来了吗？【苍蝇搓手.jpg  
SD喵：……省省，鸡皮疙瘩都出来了。  
奥尔什方很困：回来想吃什么呀，清淡些还是丰盛些？  
不是爱美丽：我想吃牛肉面。  
SD喵：？？？  
奥尔什方很困：会长聚聚憋闹！  
SD喵：艾默里克，人家奥尔什方是在问我吃啥好吗！你自觉点，自己去吃食堂。  
不是爱美丽：天啊，相处两年多的室友们竟然这么对我，我要哭了。  
SD喵：明天回来再说，奥尔什方你都把困的状态挂ID上了，早点睡。  
奥尔什方很困：感动，泪眼汪汪.jpg，这几天真是剩余价值都要被压榨没了，喵你真是体贴，想娶，害羞。  
SD喵：去你的，对了，冰箱里的布丁你们给我留着没？  
不是爱美丽：奥尔什方吃完了。  
奥尔什方很困：会长？？？艾默里克同学？？？革命友谊？？？  
SD喵：……再见.jpg。奥尔什方你给我等着。  
奥尔什方很困：喵你听我解释听我说啊！给我机会给我余地啊！

埃斯蒂尼安锁上手机搁到枕头底下，打算安安心心睡个觉。闭上眼前他见阿尔菲诺还捧着PAD插着耳机看纪录片，想来也是正在兴头上，自己也不方便多说，于是翻了个身，让困意席卷。  
他是被房间内刺耳的电话铃声吵醒的。  
埃斯蒂尼安烦躁地去摸手机，蓦地想起他们是在民宿旅店，而且这个时候打电话来的，不是前台就是伊塞勒了，当即撑起身子就接了电话：“喂？”  
阿尔菲诺也支起身，揉揉眼睛，迷迷糊糊地看着他。  
那边寂静了好几秒，才听见伊塞勒稍微有些颤抖的声音：“那个……不好意思，你们能过来一下吗？我……我这边……我有点害怕……”  
埃斯蒂尼安脑子里第一个反应就是伊塞勒门外站着个大变态，立刻回了句“好”，从床上一跃而起穿上外套就向外跑去。阿尔菲诺也意识到大概是出事了，拿好房卡也跟着跑出去。  
去伊塞勒房间的走廊是要往右折的，埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺跑到即将右拐的地方顿了顿脚步，然后谨慎地从墙后探头查看情况。  
伊塞勒房间门口什么也没有，旅店走廊的灯光明亮温暖，跟一切诡异情况都似乎毫无关联。  
他们彼此对视一眼，放轻脚步走向伊塞勒的房间，埃斯蒂尼安敲了敲门：“伊塞勒？是我和阿尔菲诺。”  
其实，在开门的瞬间埃斯蒂尼安是做好了战斗准备的，然而当门打开之后，伊塞勒既没有一副被附体的模样冲他们扑过来，也没有什么大变态试图偷袭，房间内整洁干净，普通得不能再普通。  
——唯一有点不普通的应该是伊塞勒忧虑的表情。  
“太好了，你们来了……”她双手交叠护在胸口处，泫然欲泣，“我真的好害怕……”  
埃斯蒂尼安有种意外的恶寒感。  
对，就像奥尔什方噼里啪啦跟他说一堆肉麻话的那种恶寒。  
阿尔菲诺疑惑地问道：“伊塞勒？怎么了？”  
伊塞勒看着他们，眼中泛起泪花：“是……莫古不见了！”

埃斯蒂尼安不喜欢宠物，过去不喜欢，现在不喜欢，未来更不会喜欢。  
尤其当宠物是长残的海狸——  
伊塞勒说大家住进旅店时莫古力还在她身边转来转去，等到晚上想睡觉的时候才发现莫古力不知所踪。  
天知道埃斯蒂尼安有多想说“我管它去死”这句话，或许，他更想说“你干嘛非得带个宠物来考察？”。但一来碍于阿尔菲诺，二来伊塞勒的这个状态真的让他恶寒不已特想找个人暴一顿，所以即便再不情愿，他也只好陪伊塞勒去找那只该死的、长残的海狸。  
“怎么办，他是我的好朋友，万一他被人抢走，套了麻袋，拿去卖了怎么办啊？”伊塞勒说得情真意切，眼泪都要掉下来了，“他那么可爱，像小天使一样……”  
“伊塞勒，不要急，我们一起找，相信莫古没事的。”阿尔菲诺扯出笑脸安慰她，“这里荒郊野外的，哪有什么坏人……呢……”说完阿尔菲诺干咳了一声，回避埃斯蒂尼安几乎崩溃的视线。  
“天啊！那更不得了了！我一定要找到莫古，我一定要——”  
“你到底为什么要带它来啊？！”埃斯蒂尼安还是忍不住了，“带着宠物来学习考察，你这女人脑子有问题吧？”  
“我带宠物怎么了？吃你家大米了？”很明显，伊塞勒必须跟他对掐起来，“动不动说人脑子有问题，我看你才是脑子有问题的那个！”  
“我脑子是有问题，大半夜不睡觉帮你找那只傻海狸，真是疯了！”  
“那就没什么好说的了，请帮我找到莫古，谢谢。”  
“你就不能省点心，那只傻海狸谁会要啊？”  
“不好意思，你嘴里的傻海狸是我重要的朋友，你可以侮辱我，但不要侮辱他！”  
“你有病吗伊塞勒？！”  
“你有药吗埃斯蒂尼安？！”  
“好了好了好了！”阿尔菲诺在他们俩要撸袖子打起来时赶紧横到两人中间把他们分开，苦笑着说，“有意见，我们找到莫古力再说吧，时间也不早了，得快点。”  
埃斯蒂尼安哼了一声移开视线，还不忘附上一句“蠢货”。  
要不是阿尔菲诺拼尽全力拖住伊塞勒，估计对方能用脚底的拖鞋跟埃斯蒂尼安来个“降龙十八拍”。  
他们找了差不多一小时，最后在旅店厨房找到了那只看上去酒足饭饱呼呼大睡的傻海狸，伊塞勒抱着莫古力几乎要喜极而泣，埃斯蒂尼安看着眼前画面又是一阵恶寒。  
心里不爽是一回事，他和阿尔菲诺还是把伊塞勒送回房间才回去继续睡觉。  
然而，他在梦里还没对那碗热腾腾的鸡汤做点什么时，刺耳的电话铃再度响起。  
埃斯蒂尼安接了电话，有气无力：“干嘛？”  
“……对不起，又要打扰你们了……”伊塞勒听上去快哭了，“莫古他……莫古他好像很不舒服，是不是食物中毒——”  
埃斯蒂尼安翻了个白眼：“什么食物中毒，我看它是吃太多撑着了！我建议，你抓着它从窗户那儿扔出去，世界和平！”  
他狠狠地挂断电话，顺便拔了电话线，在阿尔菲诺惊讶的注目礼中恶声恶气地说：“好了，睡觉！”  
躺平两秒后埃斯蒂尼安又坐起来，把空调温度调高了些，正想再度躺下时，房门被伊塞勒敲响：“阿尔菲诺，抱歉了，能帮帮我吗……”  
埃斯蒂尼安心里哀嚎一声，心说今晚是怎么也睡不了了。  
那只该死的海狸，还有，神烦的伊塞勒！

【待续】


	5. Chapter 5

【忘忧骑士亭•日常】  
楼主：喜欢的人生病了，我要做什么才能让对方迅速好起来的同时并喜欢我？  
查看回复•点赞•举报•分享

2L：让ta去看医生。以及，别烦ta。  
3L：超级英雄血清便宜卖了，只要9998，9998，你买不了吃亏，买不了上当，包治百病，拯救世界，你还在等什么，扫描二维码购买吧！新用户更有1折优惠！[图片]  
4L：……有什么奇怪的东西混进来了！

一般来说，体魄强健的人很少感冒。  
一般来说，体魄强健的人一旦感冒，必定出大事。  
“昨晚还好好的，今天就38°了……”奥尔什方拿着体温计满脸担忧地看着躺在床上奄奄一息的埃斯蒂尼安，“这样，今天我正好没课，陪你去趟校医院怎么样？”  
要不是喉咙疼得像火烧，埃斯蒂尼安肯定会说“小病没事不要这么麻烦”。但此时此刻，他只能用虚弱的点头和摇头来表达自己的内心，而就这么简单的动作也让他觉得世界在旋转跳跃恨不得闭上眼。  
奥尔什方见他摇头缩回被窝里，更加坚定了要把他搬去医院的决心：“没关系，你走不动我可以背你呀，这点力气我还是有的，放心。”  
既然奥尔什方都这么说了，加上埃斯蒂尼安心里真的察觉自己状态比较糟糕，便点了点头，同意去趟医院。  
在他们前往校医院的路上，埃斯蒂尼安朦胧地想着，自己真是好久没发过烧了，这种头重脚轻仿佛踩棉花眼前动不动发生三维图像花式演变的场景，实在难得。  
然而这一切都要归功于前几天那只伊塞勒带来的长残的海狸。  
那天晚上他和阿尔菲诺陪伊塞勒折腾大半宿，之后埃斯蒂尼安觉得喉咙有点不舒服，想到自己可能是吹了点风受了凉，也没太往心里去，喝两口热水倒头就睡。第二天返程途中突降暴雨，带伞的没几个，埃斯蒂尼安和阿尔菲诺就让女同学们撑伞回去了，自己顶着大雨一路淋着回了公寓。晚上奥尔什方和艾默里克表示给他接风洗尘，三个精跑去撸串吹瓶东拉西扯地聊到十一点多。大概是先前拉赞助那会儿喝醉过一次，奥尔什方倒没怎么喝酒，艾默里克和他喝了不少，回去之后埃斯蒂尼安吐得天翻地覆，胡乱洗完澡连头发都没吹干就爬床去了，于是接下来，他顺其自然地发起了烧。  
作啊，都是作的。  
他坐在输液室输液的时候，眼前还晃荡着莫古力那毛绒蓬松的躯体。  
下回再出这码事，他说什么都不管了。  
奥尔什方陪他输液的时候简直像个奶妈，怕他冷着给他借了条薄毯搭上，怕他饿着就给他买了面包和热牛奶先垫肚子，还帮他请假帮他打假条……说实在的，埃斯蒂尼安心里过意不去的同时也很感动，只是他一贯嘴上说不出什么特别柔软的话，只能笨拙地表达关心：“好了，我现在好多了，你要不坐下来休息，要不去吃饭，我还没打算前脚出医院后脚把你送进来呢。”  
奥尔什方抓抓头发，有些不好意思地笑着说：“哎，还被你这个病号说教，脸上真挂不住。但就是想帮你把事都做了，可能有点多管闲事吧……”  
埃斯蒂尼安心说你哪是多管闲事，你是天生爱操心的命吧？也不知道奥尔什方老是围着身边的人团团转，他自己的事有没有上心。  
“哦对了，”奥尔什方拿着埃斯蒂尼安的手机，按亮屏幕，“你生病的事我也告诉你的同学了，就是你那个什么研究小组的同学……有两个说一会儿过来看你。”  
听这话之前埃斯蒂尼安本来是躺在病床上闭目养神的，听完这话后他立刻就垂死病中惊坐起了：“什么？！谁跟谁？！”  
“我也不知道，你给的备注一个是‘冰女’，另一个是‘豆芽菜’吧？”  
完了呀，彻底完了呀。  
要真说，他现在是有点绝望的。埃斯蒂尼安此时此刻已经觉得，不久后的将来他会横着出去了。  
艾默里克因为筹备运动会没能前来对室友表达关爱，电话里一边询问埃斯蒂尼安的病情一边安抚学生会那边的鸡飞狗跳，末了说，可能要让埃斯蒂尼安寂寞一会儿了，因为运动会的事，奥尔什方也要回去工作。  
“不好意思啊，难得有时间休息，还让你陪我跑了大半天。”埃斯蒂尼安看着奥尔什方，满脸抱歉。  
“没关系，朋友就是要互相帮助嘛。”奥尔什方把手里的杂志塞到他手里，“不过一会儿你的同学也会过来，应该也能帮你一下？有事打我电话吧。”  
其实我完全不认为他们俩能帮上忙。哦，纠正一下，阿尔菲诺或许可以，伊塞勒……她不带海狸我就要开香槟庆祝了。埃斯蒂尼安在奥尔什方走后，望着输液室的天花板，心里溢满苦涩，仿佛这二十多年来的黄连，他全在今天吃了。  
途中护士过来给他换了瓶水继续吊着，输液室的冷气正好，隔绝室外夏季热浪的同时，拉下的百叶窗也隔绝了过盛的日光。埃斯蒂尼安就在这蝉鸣都静止的午后眯上了眼。  
朦胧中，好像有人伸手贴上他的额头，那只手温度偏低，却令此时的他觉得很舒服。  
他想起幼时自己生病发烧那会儿，母亲也会用手贴着自己的额头，然后祈祷着吻上自己的眉心。  
——而现在，他几乎要想不起双亲的面容。

“要不要给他买点吃的？”  
“输水呢，这会儿最好别吃东西，等他输完再说吧。”  
“看不出来，伊塞勒很会照顾病人呀。”  
“……说来惭愧，其实我以前想报考医学院的。”  
“啊，那是为什么搁置了呢？”  
“抱歉，暂时不想说……”  
埃斯蒂尼安被说话声吸引，可他觉得眼皮太沉现在还不想打开，便半睡半醒地听他们聊天。  
说是聊天，那两人声音也不大，对话也不算多，后来他感受到有人坐在自己身边，还替自己掖好那条薄毯。  
埃斯蒂尼安嗅到一丝清冷的香味，仿佛从发间传来，应该是伊塞勒吧。  
隐约地，他听见女性放轻的声音，像是一句道歉的话语。  
真是稀奇，冰女也会道歉。  
埃斯蒂尼安不着边际地想，比起听她用这种腔调道歉，自己倒还宁愿听她气势汹汹地吵上几句。不过，这样的感觉好像也不算太差，就当是生病的特权，先享受着吧。  
世界慢慢地再度安静下来，埃斯蒂尼安最终决定珍惜这次难得的机会，抛却杂念，进入梦乡。

等他被人叫醒时天都黑了，埃斯蒂尼安打着呵欠坐起身，看了眼面前的雅伯里克：“几点了？”  
“八点半。好点没有？”他的监护人皱着眉头，满面担忧，“都跟你说了一个人要注意身体，再强健的人也会生病，别动不动就熬夜吹冷风，年纪轻轻的一身病根，看你老了怎么办。”  
“行了行了，唠叨病号这种事不像你的风格。”埃斯蒂尼安忽然想起什么，“对了，你来之前有没有看到一个……一个……”他憋了半天，还是憋不出什么恰当的词语，“呃，一个女的跟一个男的？”  
雅伯里克看他的表情宛如看着心智有缺陷的小朋友：“不清楚你到底想表达什么，不过我来之前是有位年轻女性在照顾你。”  
在埃斯蒂尼安开口前他又补上一句：“孩子都这么大了，你口味也真怪。”  
“？？？”埃斯蒂尼安愣了半天才意识到他在说什么，又气又好笑，“你在想什么啊！那两个是我同学！”  
“……哎呀，谁叫你们仨都是浅色头发，我人老眼花的……”雅伯里克絮絮叨叨继续说着，埃斯蒂尼安收拾了东西，拖着监护人离开医院。  
先不说自己，这话要是让伊塞勒和阿尔菲诺中任何一个听见了，都是一场腥风血雨。  
多一事不如少一事，埃斯蒂尼安自认八卦不算多，但他也并不想变成八卦的源头，所以干脆岔开雅伯里克的话题，说起了训练。  
走到公寓楼下时，雅伯里克问他下个月要不要去趟公墓，埃斯蒂尼安这才想起双亲忌日要到了，于是点了点头。  
“你啊……”雅伯里克欲言又止，最后还是什么都没说，冲他挥挥手，转身离开。  
埃斯蒂尼安也不知怎么了，突然叫住他，在对方疑惑的眼神注视下，没头没脑地说了“谢谢”。  
“……有什么好谢的，按理说，是我该谢你才对。”  
他大约听清了来自监护人的话，回避了雅伯里克脸上的表情，后退走进公寓楼内。  
艾默里克和奥尔什方都还没回来，埃斯蒂尼安洗完澡躺在床上玩手机，忽然接到了伊塞勒的电话。  
他犹豫几秒还是滑向接听键，放在耳边：“有事？”  
“才没——有事！”伊塞勒似乎在努力缓和语气，“你回去了？是公寓吗？”  
“难道我要在医院住一晚？”虽然明白这会儿不该跟她吵，但习惯太久的相处模式一时半会儿还真的改不过来。  
“我不是那个意思！”  
“那你是什么意思？”  
“那个，我煲了粥……不是特意给你做的！我、我室友也发烧了，我就替她做了点营养粥，还有剩的，她吃不完了我就想着不要浪费给你带过来！就这样而已！”  
不知为何，埃斯蒂尼安脑中突然蹦出“欲盖弥彰”几个大字。  
“……哦。”  
伊塞勒快要在那头咆哮起来了：“‘哦’是什么表示啊！不说谢谢至少也该告诉我你是哪栋楼吧！”  
“雪景2幢，就是农院菜地前面那个。”埃斯蒂尼安想着正确做法应该是说“不用了”然后挂断电话，可大概是发烧把脑子烧坏了，他就这么顺着伊塞勒的话说道，“我下楼等你？”  
“五分钟之后下楼来拿！”对方说完便“啪”地挂断电话，速度快到埃斯蒂尼安反应不及。  
他忽然有些不明白，伊塞勒和他到底是相看两厌呢，还是亦敌亦友呢？  
想着跟伊塞勒做朋友这码事，埃斯蒂尼安蓦地有些背脊发凉。  
……真是太可怕了。  
然而就算有这种想法，他还是在五分钟后乖乖下楼，从伊塞勒手里接过那盒“剩下的”营养粥。  
“饭盒记得洗了还我。”精灵女性嘟囔着说完这句话，飞也似的逃窜进夜色中，埃斯蒂尼安后知后觉地站在那儿，补了声只有他自己听得见的“谢谢”。  
真是发烧把脑子烧坏了，今天说“谢谢”的次数多得不正常。  
……不过烦归烦，伊塞勒的手艺还是不错的。他吃着那盒粥，非常中肯地评价道。

【待续】


	6. Chapter 6

【忘忧骑士亭·活动】

[公告]

秋季运动会开始啦！本版块现在开始向各位小伙伴征集各种运动会上的趣图帅图萌图美图开启打分活动，得分最高的皂片将会成为本版块的镇版之宝哦！摄影师也会获得由论坛提供的神秘礼物一份和版主精心挑选的特别礼物哟！快戳旁边的链接，了解详情吧！

 

2L：什么选图大赛，表情包大赛还差不多。

3L：表情年年有，今年更丰富。滑稽.jpg

4L：我的相机已经饥渴难耐了。

……

233L：还有没有人记得咱们的惯例了？“苍天龙骑”表情包人手一份，走过路过不要错过啊！

 

 

按照惯例，从埃斯蒂尼安入学那年起，体育节年年不缺席，运动会表情包大全里年年都有他。由于参报项目较多，出镜率高，上相率低，导致他的粉丝特意给他划出一个“苍天龙骑”表情包合集，从正常的到诡异的一应俱全，好在埃斯蒂尼安本人对此没什么意见，他就是个压根没把心思往人际交往上放的独行侠，不管外边儿流行了多少他的表情包，埃斯蒂尼安都跟没事人一样淡定。

但显然，伊塞勒跟阿尔菲诺还有他们那个小破学习研究组的同学们，都对新一度流传于网络上的埃斯蒂尼安的表情包非常……惊喜。

伊塞勒收获他第一张表情的时候就兴致勃勃地戳开聊天窗口，给埃斯蒂尼安扔了过去：

 

冰女 21:04:35

[图片]晚上好

 

不擦炮的龙骑会断龙血21:07:14

·……

·你从哪儿弄的这玩意儿？

 

冰女 21:09:03

·我们学习小组的那个群呀！

·不得不说，你这张表情非常生动，鄙夷之情从眼角流露到嘴边，真情实感。

 

不擦炮的龙骑会断龙血21:13:55

·失策了，屏蔽了群你们竟然在背后黑我

·伊塞勒你有毒吗？

 

冰女 21:20:42

·[图片]

·太厉害了，埃斯蒂尼安，你是怎么做到这么狰狞的表情的？感觉要暴打一百零八个壮汉！

·[图片]还有这张，你跳高的时候都喜欢这么邪魅一笑吗？太邪魅了，太狷狂了。

 

不擦炮的龙骑会断龙血21:22:58

你再发我要拉黑你了。

 

冰女 21:25:10

·[图片]

·[图片]

·[图片]

·太好笑了，哎哟面膜都给我笑裂了！就没见过投个枪能摆出像你这样表情的人！这是把一个亿都扔出去了吧哈哈哈哈！

 

不擦炮的龙骑会断龙血21:30:36

……再见。

 

埃斯蒂尼安愤愤然把聊天软件关掉，世界安静不少。

然而他拿起手机，他们这仨大老爷们儿的聊天组内，奥尔什方正一张一张地往外贴埃斯蒂尼安的表情包，顺便笑声从隔壁房间穿墙而过，红红火火好不热闹。

玛德制杖。

埃斯蒂尼安极其不耐烦地扔了手机，倒在床上，想着明天还有长跑项目，索性蒙头就睡，朦胧中听见短信的声音，他摸索着抓过来瞅了两眼，是伊塞勒发的。

 

冰女：明天长跑项目我跟阿尔菲诺会来给你加油的。

 

埃斯蒂尼安挤着眼睛眨了眨，又眨了眨。

卧槽！

他几乎垂死梦中惊坐起，飞快给伊塞勒回了条信息：不用了。

谁知道这俩来看自己比赛会不会出点什么幺蛾子，尤其是伊塞勒，埃斯蒂尼安完全不敢想象自己跟她边跑边骂的奇特场景，那样恐怕令他红遍校园网络的就不止是表情包了，大约还能有鬼畜视频。

然而伊塞勒非常坚持：别紧张，好好睡一觉，保持精神和体力充沛！

单身二十年的手速显然飞快：别来，没什么好看的，我跑完就走，啥都没有。

伊塞勒：你害羞啊？你怕输了在我们面前丢脸吗？没关系的，我和阿尔菲诺都不会这么想，毕竟你平时就让我们丢脸很多次了。

埃斯蒂尼安：……我要打女人了啊？！还有谁跟你讲我会输？

伊塞勒：哎呀，我跟阿尔菲诺去吃夜宵了，就这样吧。

两分钟后她又发来一条：

PS.是你最喜欢的烤肉串。

还附上了照片。

要不是心疼自己手机，埃斯蒂尼安砸烂它的心都有了。他在“拖入黑名单”这一项里停了一分多钟，最后烦躁地关机，告诉自己赶紧睡觉。

奥尔什方还在隔壁笑。

埃斯蒂尼安脑子里乱哄哄的想，怎么伊修加徳好室友艾默里克这会儿安静如鸡都不来主持公道让奥尔什方闭嘴了呢？难道他也在暗搓搓的一个人笑？冷静，埃斯蒂尼安，冷静，你的室友都是好人，真的。

然而他等了大约半小时，奥尔什方的笑声仍旧断断续续从隔壁传来，埃斯蒂尼安忍无可忍，从床上跳起，一阵旋风似的冲出房门，杀进了奥尔什方的房间。

正在沉浸于各式各样表情包的奥尔什方完全没意识到来者汹汹，还特别友好地对埃斯蒂尼安打招呼：“哎，喵，你来看看！这堆表情包特好笑，简直太棒了……”

“是啊，特、别、好、笑。”埃斯蒂尼安抬手按住奥尔什方的肩膀，咬牙切齿。

“……你、你等会儿，你怎么了……卧槽别别别！卧槽！救命啊！救——”

 

翌日伊塞勒和阿尔菲诺果然如约而来，站在跑道边上分外扎眼。

埃斯蒂尼安看着他们俩一人一个相机，眼神里写满了生无可恋。

阿尔菲诺特高兴地冲他喊：“埃斯蒂尼安！我会把你拍帅点的！”

我已经无所谓了。埃斯蒂尼安不抱任何希望地想，反正已经习惯了表情包，再多点还能怎样？

不过事实证明，阿尔菲诺拍出来的照片，质量都高得令人瞠目结舌。

埃斯蒂尼安非常满意，顺手翻了翻伊塞勒拍的相片，愣住了。

“你这拍的谁？”他指着预览里那个眼神深邃表情忧郁的男人问道，“我怎么觉得有点眼熟呢？”

伊塞勒看了他一眼，深深叹息：“你已经连自己都认不出来了吗？”

这他妈能是我？！我长这样？！埃斯蒂尼安憋了很久，终于憋出一句话来：“你这单反，自带滤镜美颜的吧？”

伊塞勒差点没拿相机肩带勒死他。

阿尔菲诺见状赶紧把他拉到一边，悄声说道：“那个啊，埃斯蒂尼安，你至少也夸一夸伊塞勒的照相技术吧？对女性还是要绅士一点……”

“那要怎么说？”埃斯蒂尼安皱起眉，“您好，吃了吗？”

“……”阿尔菲诺静默地看了他几秒。“失礼了。我不该对你讲这种问题。”

埃斯蒂尼安听他喃喃念叨着“直男真是没法救”，心里莫名其妙。

他到底哪儿做错了？

 

 

当体育节慢慢进入尾声时，闭幕晚会又成了令大家忙碌的重点。

埃斯蒂尼安一向是领完奖就跑，后面的舞会他完全没有兴趣。

但这回好像哈罗妮也给他开了个玩笑，本来是要出席舞会的伊塞勒和阿尔菲诺这个铁打的学霸组合忽然因为某种原因“散伙”了——据阿尔菲诺的说法是他家里有急事，必须回去一段时间，然而想想就这么放掉伊塞勒的鸽子实在太不男人了，于是拜托埃斯蒂尼安陪伊塞勒前往，也是非常合适的。

——合适个屁。埃斯蒂尼安在他提出这件事时就立即否决了，可熬不住阿尔菲诺软磨硬泡，勉勉强强点了头。

他本来是打算问问奥尔什方的——艾默里克不用想了，想跟他跳舞的姑娘早就约起了号，那架势，可怕得不行。

“这回？”奥尔什方听完也露出为难的神色，“这回不行吧，我有约了。”

埃斯蒂尼安不禁眼前一黑。

看来，只能自己硬着头皮，勇往直前了。

加油呀，埃斯蒂尼安！

【待续】


End file.
